Secret Ninja Friend
by WhiteColor
Summary: Brazil? Christmas? Games? Ninjas? Two Crazy Fans? Get this all together and enjoy Ninjas trying to find presents for the others without they know, confusion and two brazilians that actually try to speak japanese but fail all the time. All this on a summer-like scenary on a beautiful Christmas Day. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :3 [Do not own cover image.]


**A/N: **Yes, for a Christmas, I'll be doing THIS story and Statue of Stone more often! :3

Because craziness is between me and my friend Vivi~

**I DID wanted to own Ninjago, but I don't... Bah.**

**I also do not own some songs on there.**

**But I own the story plot and me.**

NO OCS. (the ones that I use often, but there will be minor ones that will actually not matter in the story)

BUT ME AND VIVI.

MIRACLE.

Enjoy the ninjas on a Mall!

Set Rebooted.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Ninja Friend<strong>

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

"So, why we are here anyways?" Kai asked, with his arms crossed. It was near christmas, but it wasn't snowing. Because what? They were going to celebrate Christmas - ON BRAZIL. Yes. The place that instead of snowing, the sun shines on the best celebrating of the world. But why they were there?

"Because we were invited. And also, you should try to change a little the places. I never celebrated a Christmas where it was so hot!" Nya said, looking at the place. "And let's get convinced, here is very beautiful. Look at the christmas decorations on the buildings! Even on the bus it has!"

And it wasn't a lie. Nya pointed to a full-decorated bus.

"Well, I agree here is very beautiful. But you are more." Jay said, smiling. Nya blushed a little.

"But who invited us anyways...?" Lloyd asked. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, and he screamed, just to see two of the three main hosts on the Beachy. I and Vivi. "OH NO! NOT YOU TWO!"

"C'mon, it can't be that bad!" I said.

"YES IT CAN." Everyone but Vivi said.

"Shut up or else I'll make a Servant of Evil - Ninjago parody, with KAI as LEN, hear me?" I shouted, and Kai immediatelly freeze. Then I crossed my arms, smirking on victory. Nobody else could understand.

"What's that...?" Cole asked, but Kai was only standing there. Probably he watched the clip.

"Wait a second! You _will _do Nya as Rin?" Vivi asked, looking at me.

"Maybe. I LIKE EVIL NYA THO." I said, with a cute face. "Anyways, probably Kai gives value to his life, that's why."

Everyone looked at me like 'ya saying?'.

"Len dies on Rin's place."

Then nobody else said nothing.

"You mean Kai would die... on Nya's place?" Cole asked, still confused.

"You'll never understand. WELL, I invited you all for we do a peace sign and celebrate Christmas! It's the best time of the year!" I said, smiling.

"And we have cake!" Vivi said, double smiling.

"CAKE?" Cole's eyes became these HUGE anime eyes. "WHERE?"

Vivi giggled, tying her brown curly hair into that ponytail that I hate to see. "On my house, and we're going to have a secret friend! Well, you ninjas, Pixal, Nya and the senseis will. I and Nat already gave ours!"

Then I and Vivi showed our presents. Vivi, that I gave her, is a R5 CD, "Louder". She's probably the biggest fan of R5 that I may have met. And I got a Mikey plushie. (TMNT!)

"Other than these Ninjago keychains that symbolize our friendship" We said together, showing the keychains, mine being a little Jay and hers being a little Lloyd. "It's our favorite Ninjago characters!"

Nya gave an "awwn", Jay and Lloyd smiled like if they were the kings of the world, Kai, Cole and Zane were staring at us and Wu and Garmadon said nothing. Pixal either.

"Okay, it will be like that, each of you all, except the senseis, they're old for that, and Pixal, that you JUST MET so it would be hard for you know, take a name from the paper and go to the Mall buy a present. Let's go!" I took of my cap and put the papers inside. All the ninjas and Nya, took a piece of paper and read the name. Some looked surprised, others said "that will be easy" and some were very angry.

"Nobody got yourself, huh?" Vivi asked.

They nodded, and ran to the mall. I looked at her.

"Heart Made Up On You again?" I asked.

"Ok! After that one, we'll listen Servant Of Evil again!" She said.

"Hai!" And we put the earphones.

Garmadon and Wu stared at each other, before shouting at us "WHAT YOU MEAN WE'RE OLD FOR THAT?"

**~.~ Kai ~.~**

Well, mine was a easy one. I got my sister, so it will be a piece of cake. Maybe somewhere there is a eletronics store here... this place is REALLY huge! How can someone walk in here? Huh? Well, I found an eltronics store, I got into after having to be smashed by lots of people, when a miss came.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I wanna give a gift to my sister. There's something eletronic and... um... pink? I think she'll like it." **(Kai, oh Kai... and his MACHIST vision about girls... he's asking to die)**

"First, this is an eletronic store. Of course we have something eletronic. And yes, we have something pink. Is that her favorite color?"

"Nope, her favorite color is blue-"

"It isn't better giving her something blue then?"

"Are you trying to tell me what I have to give to my sister?"

"No mister, it was just a su-"

Suddenly I started arguing with her.

**~.~Jay~.~**

CRAP! I had to get that girl-stoler, black-haired freak, that they call Cole? Hmm... maybe I could give him something _embarrasing enough _to make... a little prank with him... I started to laugh evily, as the other people looked at me scared. "Uh sorry... hm... is that a pony flying?!" I pointed to a store, and people turned to it as I ran. That one was close. Well, I gotta find something and... heh. I will start to like this. I looked at a sweets store, and entered there. I know, there is only ONE flavor of cake that Cole HATES.

"Can I help you?"

"I wanna a piece of cake. It's for a 'friend'." I almost got disgusted at the 'friend' name.

"Which flavor?"

"White truffle with pineapples, please."

**~.~Cole~.~**

I got Lloyd. What in the world that "little" dude wants? Hm... I dunno. Maybe he still like action comic books, I guess. Hm... I entered a comic book store, dude, there is _a lot of _comics, and I don't know which one to give him! I looked at my side to see a guy at Lloyd's inner age (10), getting a new comic called 'Digital Blue'. Looks nice, actually...

Wait a second... is that a My Little Pony magazine?

Okay, got my present for Lloyd!

**~.~Zane~.~**

Kai. Which kind of present my brother would like? Well, once he told me that he usually failed in doing swords at once... probably he would like something about it. I looked at a book telling about the art of doing swords and smiled.

**(This will not end well to Zane.)**

**~.~Lloyd~.~**

I got... Zane. OMG That's a hard one. He likes studying and that stuff right? Why not a book? I dunno which one. Science, maybe. FORGET IT, I'LL GET SOMETHING THAT SUITS THE DUDE.

**~.~Nya~.~**

That one is really easy. I got Jay, so I'll give to him something that he likes, like... new invention ideas? Maybe in this store can have some blueprints of something that he didn't made yet. I could give him a kiss, but that would set that I choose Jay, something that I'm not sure if I choose him or Cole.

Nya! Concentrate on the important!

**~.~ME!~.~**

Pixal, Garmadon and Wu looked at us while we were trying to sing in Japanese, yes, Servant of Evil is HARD TO SING.

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

_Kimi no teki ni naro tomo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshū nado niwa me mo kurezu)_

_Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

"I GIVE UP!" I shouted, trying to catch my breath "THIS IS THE HARDEST THING TO SING EVER!"

"It's actually a beautiful song." Pixal said, looking at us.

"You never saw the PV..." I said.

"Well, Japanese is the hardest language for Brazilians, so..." Vivi reminded me. We looked straight to see the ninjas and Nya coming with presents on their hands.

"Looks like everyone got presents. Let's start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know today is already Christmas but I was doing nothing so then. Next chapter will be their reactions to the presents! Song - Servant Of Evil by Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)

Yes, I like Vocaloid.

~Nataly


End file.
